


Right Where He Belongs

by IceNChrome



Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [4]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: Francis gets a little revenge for all of Hickey's teasing, but Cornelius knows just how far to go. Jopson thinks he knows what's going on, and he doesn't like it one damn bit! Magnus hasn't a clue what's going on, but if it has to do with Mr. Hickey he's definitely down!
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Cornelius Hickey
Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528343
Kudos: 8





	Right Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I lied but I didn't mean to! They'll have their second round of naughties in the next story. I'm on blessed vacation this week so I think I can crank out the next story maybe tomorrow or the next day. I write these differently than I've ever written before so it's actually helping the ideas flow better, but I'm still fucking slow on getting things edited together. :(

Mr. Hickey and Captain Crozier continued their precarious little game of Tease and Chase outside the following day. Hickey teased, Crozier chased.

The too-long glances, the occasional flick of tongue over lips, Hickey’s sly knowing grin; the onslaught kept Crozier’s attention on everything except being the Captain of the HMS Terror. Fantasies of what he’d do to Cornelius as soon as they were alone swirled through his mind in a lusty blizzard.

After a while, Crozier had enough of Hickey having the upper hand. It was time to turn the tables a bit. After giving Mr. Hickey a purposeful stare, he abruptly headed down into Terror to wait for his little tormentor to follow.

Cornelius wondered what the captain was up to. It was obvious he wanted him to follow. As soon as he had a chance, Cornelius headed back into the ship too. He didn’t see Crozier anywhere, which wasn’t a surprise. He crept along a little further, heading towards Officer’s Country, where he absolutely had no business being but was absolutely where Crozier would want him to be. It was quiet there at this time of the day, most of it’s occupants elsewhere attending to their various duties. 

Cornelius put his hands on his hips, brow furrowed in confusion. He thought about sneaking straight in to Crozier’s quarters when hands grabbed his sleeve and yanked him into a recessed doorway. At first he yelped in surprise, and then looked up into Crozier’s face. The captain stepped almost up against him, pressing him into the wall.

“Look who I found, wandering where he doesn’t belong.” Crozier rumbled.

“Sorry, sir. I have a bit of a habit of being where I don’t belong.” Hickey smirked up at his Captain.

“What should I do with an errant little caulker’s mate that doesn’t know his place on a ship?” Crozier’s hand slid along Hickey’s stomach suggestively.

“Mmmm…I don’t know sir. I’m sure you’ll devise a suitable punishment. I’d deserve every…inch of it. Quite the misbehaved one, me.”

“That you are.” Crozier’s hand slid into Hickey’s trousers. “Such an evil, provocative creature. I’ll give you what you deserve.” 

“Please sir…don’t hurt me too much…” It didn’t take long before Hickey was thrusting into his hand, panting desperately and pawing at the front of Crozier’s shirt, lips wet, eyes half-closed.

“Dammit, I want you.” Crozier growled. His free hand tangled in Hickey’s hair and pulled his head back. “You utterly torment me. Insufferable brat!” 

Cornelius grinned, then gave a low moan when Francis swiped a thumb over the tip of his cock. “Apologies, sir. I’ll never do it again.”

“I hope you never stop.” Francis whispered as he leaned down to kiss Cornelius deeply. His hand fisted tighter in his lover’s hair and Cornelius came with a whimper so sweet that Francis’ knees almost buckled. He clutched at Francis like a drowning man, hips helplessly thrusting into the Captain’s fist.

As his orgasm subsided, Crozier pulled his hand out of Hickey’s trousers and showed it to him. “Look at the mess ya made.” He said quietly. Without further prompting, Hickey’s slim fingers curled around his Captain’s wrist and brought the hand to his mouth. He licked it clean slowly; pink tongue daintily flicking out all the while pinning Crozier’s eyes with his own. After he finished he pulled Francis down into a kiss. They shared his spend between them.

Some other version of Francis Crozier, a good and righteous version, would have never participated in such a dirty act with someone like Cornelius Hickey; but that version of Francis Crozier was not suffering a fate such as this one. This version of Francis Crozier savored the taste of his lover, and couldn’t wait to bury his face between Hickey’s legs and do things to him with his lips and tongue and fingers until he gave up more of it. 

“I may send for you tonight. Would you come?” Crozier whispered.

Hickey suppressed a laugh at the Captain’s choice of words then answered, “Do I have a choice sir?”

Crozier looked worried as he placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, “I am your Captain, but in this…arrangement…the choice is yours.”

_Does that mean he doesn’t want to? Maybe he didn’t want it that first night? Please let that not be the case._

Francis needn’t have worried, because Cornelius looked up at him, unleashing those big blue eyes. “I’d go again _now_ if we had the time.” He guided Crozier’s hand back between his legs, leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His wet lips parted in a quiet moan, hips rolling ever so slightly.

Francis stared down at him, unable to respond. This little one was almost too hot to handle.

“You’re such a beauty.” Francis breathed, transfixed. Hickey’s eyes opened at that.

“Why thank you, sir.” He sounded surprised. Francis bent to kiss him again, and found his little vision had poofed away. 

“Later then, Captain?” Hickey said in a teasing tone and was gone before Francis could reach after him. He stood there grinning like an idiot until he heard one of the Lieutenants coming along. He needed a few moments in his cabin alone before he could compose any decent conversation.

*

Francis sent for his darling that night, but was disappointed to be refused. Mr. Hickey claimed he wasn’t feeling well. Francis wanted to go down and see what was wrong with his lover, but knew showing up down there and fawning over Mr. Hickey was not possible. He also thought about having Jopson send Dr. MacDonald down to see to him, but realized that was also a bit too much concern for a Captain to show over a caulker’s mate. He was pushing it with these clandestine ‘meetings’ as it was.

When Jopson came back without Cornelius and apologized for his not being able to show up, Crozier shrugged and said “Ah well! Another time then!” before retiring to his cabin. Jopson glimpsed the pain in his eyes though. The Captain needed Hickey for some unknown thing. Some hopefully NEVER known thing, as far as Jopson was concerned. He didn’t want to think too deeply into the buttons on the floor and the streaks on the window… 

_What was the little bastard doing in the window sill? Dirty little fingers leaving trails. Dirty, filthy clutching little fingers. Nasty animal…_

Jopson recoiled from his Captain’s closed door, driving thoughts of whatever he and Hickey did in private from his mind. He was keeping an eye on the situation though. He was afraid drink wasn’t the only thing clouding Crozier’s judgment these days. The Captain was undoubtedly heading towards trouble, especially with Mr. Hickey so close at hand. The little man was shifty and troublesome.

*

A day later, Francis was tired of waiting. He needed to fuck his little toy. Alcohol intensified his desire, and it crawled along his entire being causing him to ache. The time was right. It was just late enough as to where it was unlikely they’d be disturbed, bar any calamities. If that happened, well, he’d just hope for guidance from whatever Devils watched over him now that he indulged in such deviant activities with Mr. Hickey. He was damned anyway.

He went to the door to rouse Jopson.

“Thomas, please bring along Mr. Hickey. We have…a chess game to finish if he’s able to attend.”

*

While Captain Crozier suffered in solitude in his cabin, Mr. Hickey nestled happily in his hammock. It had taken restraint on his part to refuse Jopson’s messenger last night, but Cornelius was resolute. This was worth patient scheming and game-playing on his part. He always knew what his partners wanted and needed, sometimes even before they did. Captain wasn’t all that hard to figure. Lonely, dismal, castoff, drunken…no matter his lofty title, at this point Crozier was easy pickings for a pretty one like him. 

So, would he go if Crozier tried again tonight? Probably so. Hickey made himself scarce during the day too. No more little games outside. Let Crozier miss him a little. Or a lot. He’d actually dozed off without realizing it when the nudge came at his side. This time it was poor Magnus Manson, who had probably been on watch, pressed into service to fetch the Captain’s plaything.

“Wake up.” Manson said, poking at his side lightly.

“Mmmmm…what d’ya want Mr. Manson?” Cornelius said sleepily, curling up on his side and peering up at Manson, who cast his eyes down almost immediately. Cornelius knew Manson was very fond of him too, perhaps even more so than Tozer. Magnus was so innocent though. Cornelius thought he’d fuck Magnus someday just to give him something good to remember, assuming they got out of this spectacular mess to have anything to look back on.

“Mr. Jopson sent me for you.” Manson mumbled, looking down at the floor. He was definitely more nervous around Cornelius than he used to be. 

Cornelius smiled up at him, and poked him playfully back on the arm, until he looked back. Magnus sighed slightly and his eyes flicked away.

“So bashful, you.” Cornelius teased. 

“Mr. Jopson’s waitin’.” 

Cornelius hopped down and padded over to get dressed. “We can’t have _that_ now, can we?” He whispered over his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading! <3


End file.
